


there's a few things that you don't know

by VibrantVenus



Series: Songfics [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chloe is a useless lesbian, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Confessions, No Dark Room, POV Chloe, Pre-Canon, Rachel Amber Lives, Rachel doesn't date Frank ever in this, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unbury Your Gays, Useless Lesbians, less angst, sorry - Freeform, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: Chloe wants to ruin their friendship. (She thinks, perhaps, that they should be lovers instead.)JENNY//STUDIO KILLERS





	there's a few things that you don't know

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't interacted with LiS:BtS at all yet, so I took liberties with Rachel's personality.  
> Also, I want you assholes to know that i rewrote this like five times because I couldn't figure out how i wanted to write it.  
> ALSO YALL IT IS SNOWING WHERWE I AM. IT HASN'T SNOWED IN ABOUT SEVEN YEARS IM DHHWHSDGJDVSJVDSJSFD

   She's sitting in her bed, her head in Rachel's lap. She's idly strumming at her guitar as she eyes the way Rachel's hair shines in the sunlight streaming through the window. Her eyes shine like an electric blue sky in the low lighting. Her hand drifts from the guitar to tangle in Rachel's hair. Electric blue orbs flick down to meet her own eyes, and a warm smile spreads across Rachel's face, and maybe she just realizes, or perhaps she's always known, but in this moment Chloe Price realizes she's in love with Rachel Amber.

   It's a soft realization, nurtured through the warmth of the sun and the throaty voice singing from her cd player. Her grip never hardens, but she does spend a moment stress fully trying to figure out what to do. She shrugs, and decides to go with the flow because she's loved Rachel almost as long as she'd known her, and there's no harm in testing the waters. Her fingers are still tangled in Rachel's hair and she looks beautiful.

   "Hey...Rachel?"

   Rachel looks down at her from beneath her lashes, and Chloe feels her heart soaring. Her head tilts adorably and Chloe is struck with the urge to kiss her. Slowly, Chloe begins to speak, "I think...I think I'm in love with you." She sits there nervously, waiting for a reaction, a rejection, something

   And Rachel  _smiles._

"Well," Rachel starts, "I think I might just be in love with you too."

   Chloe thinks her heart might have just exploded right there, and she sits up so fast she almost cracks her head against a laughing Rachel. 

   "Really?!" And she's sitting up, her hair a mess around her face as Rachel smiles, exhaling a breathy yes.

   The moment slows, becoming almost soft, and Chloe thinks Rachel is the most beautiful creature in the universe, so when Rachel smiles up at her, blueblue eyes shining Chloe takes her chance, pressing her lips softly against Rachel's. It's almost hesitant, but then Rachel smiles against her lips, wraps her arms around her shoulders, and the world stops spinning in that one moment, and it's just Rachel and Chloe, and it's perfect. Rachel's eyes flutter softly as they pull apart, and Chloe has never wanted someone so badly before.

   They lie back down on the bed, and Rachel doesn't pull away when Chloe grabs her hands. The curtains flutter softly, and Chloe thinks that the moment couldn't get any better. 

   Then she hears her mom saying the pancakes are ready, and Rachel laughs as she launches out of the bed.

   Maybe life could get a little better, she thinks, racing down the stairs hand-in-hand with Rachel. Hey eyes flicker over to Rachel, her hair a strawberry blonde mess around her face. Her eyes shine brightly and her smile is infectious, 'Yeah' she thinks, 'Way better.'

**Author's Note:**

> So while I love Hayley Kiyoko's "Girls Like Girls" Y'all need to be aware that there are SO MANY other wlw songs. So I'm gonna go through my music and probably write fics for all of them (including Girls Like Girls because I honestly really like that song)


End file.
